


nee Callen

by raventree



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Classified Stuff, Family, Gen, Unknown Relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/raventree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen learns there is more to his family than he ever thought possible. <br/>Revelations in three parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	nee Callen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, or make claim to NCIS: LA or associated characters, nor gain profit from this work.
> 
> Partly inspired by the Chris O'Donnell episode of Who Do You Think You Are.

 

 "What was my Grandmother's name?" Hetty looked up from her paperwork, considering both the question and the man who asked it.  
 "I believe it was Sabine, Sabine... Vaduva, I think. Why do you ask?" Callen looked away before sitting in the empty chair opposite her.  
 "I know my Mother's name and my Grandfather's name. I know who they worked for and I know who killed them, but... that's it. I don't know anything else about them. Where did my Mum grow up, go to school? What did my Grandmother, what did _Sabine_ do after they came to the States? Did George Callen's family know he'd married, did they ever meet? I don't even know who else to ask about this stuff." Hetty was silent for a moment, still. She pulled open a drawer, removing two glass tumbler's and a bottle of something smooth and dark. As she poured, she said, "I don't have the answers to most of your questions Mister Callen, and some of it may still be classified. But, Sabine worked in a bakery. I remember Clara telling me once that she would go there sometimes, on the holidays. The smell of freshly baked bread was, for her, like being a child again..."

 

 "Mister Callen?" G shook his head, resigned to another late night, before turning to see what Hetty wanted.  
 "Something you need Hetty?"  
 "The file you asked for is on my desk. And ...congratulations, to Miss Kade and yourself, Mister Callen."  
 "Thank you Hetty."

 

 " _I you have the number, you know the name. Leave a message_."  
  
 "Hi, it's uh, Agent Callen... you asked me a question when we met... I didn't know the answer then, but... My grandfather was George William Callen, he had a sister, Edith, who married a Benton Kade. I don't know if you're still interested or not, but if you want to talk... call me back. "

 


End file.
